


Choices Matter

by glimmerandgold_gwa



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, Cowgirl, Creampie, Degradation, Denial, Edging, F/M, Forced begging, Gaslighting, Honorifics, Ownership, Pet Names, blowjob, dd/lg, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerandgold_gwa/pseuds/glimmerandgold_gwa
Summary: Daddy/Sir/Master comes home to find his pathetic little fucktoy desperate to cum, but she's going to have to earn it.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Choices Matter

**Author's Note:**

> [pet/degrading names used: bitch, kitten, little girl, good girl, slut, cocksucker, babygirl, pathetic, worthless, whore, desperate, depraved  
> honorifics used: Daddy, but can be adapted
> 
> Performers: Feel free to change, adapt, or modify this as needed! For example, if "Daddy" doesn't work for you, "Sir" or "Master" may be more your style, or if you want to switch out the pet names/degrading names, feel free! I'm also happy to be contacted if you need suggestions for changing parts! Don't forget to change out the tags if you do make modifications.
> 
> ** indicate emphasized words/phrases  
> [] indicate directions
> 
> Please drop my username in a comment of the post if you fill this, as tagging a user in the post body won't notify them! I'd love to hear it!]

Look at you. Pathetic, whining, needy little *bitch*. Less than twenty-four hours without cumming and you're already a fucking mess.

[contemptuous] You think you deserve to touch me? You think you can just grab at Daddy and he'll suddenly give you what you want? Get off my leg. I said *get off.*

Maybe I should stand back here, *just* out of reach. [mocking] Oh, kitten doesn't like that, does she? That chain's *almost* long enough, if you just streeeeeetch out your fingers, *maybe* you could reach your Daddy. No? Is the collar digging into your throat too much to stretch that far? [disappointed noise] Well, Daddy doesn't like little girls that aren't willing to put forth some *effort.*

That's right...there you go. Choke yourself for me. Stretch until you can't breathe and if you can reach me, even just the barest graze of your fingertips over my pants, I'll let you cum.

Oh, now *there's* the determination I like to see. Come on, I know you can do it, juuuuust a little farther...

*Good girl.* Barely touched, but that was enough, wasn't it? That was the deal.

[low, quiet, threatening] What the fuck do you think you're doing?

Did I say you could touch yourself?

I said you could cum. I didn't say *when.* [laughing]

You should know better than to assume *anything* with me, kitten.

[in response to her begging to cum] Oh, you *need* to cum? [mocking] "Please, Daddy, please, please let me cum." You always sound so fucking pathetic. Look at what you've been reduced to. A desperate slut who can't go a day without cumming. I bet you spent all day writhing like a fucking animal, trying to find some friction, trying to get some relief, didn't you? Because I *know* you didn't touch that needy little cunt after I explicitly told you not to. No, you would *never* do that...

If you want to cum, prove to Daddy that you deserve it.

Get on your knees and show me how much you need it, how you're willing to do anything for it.

Use that pretty mouth for me. That's right...show Daddy.

Ohhhhh, that's a girl. Such *enthusiasm*. [laughing] Mmm, such a good little cocksucker. *Daddy's* good little cocksucker.

[improv pleased noises for a bit]

Beg me to fuck your face.

[aggravated] Did I tell you to take your mouth off my cock, slut? Keep my cock in your fucking mouth and. Beg. Me.

[pause for her begging]

Aw, how could I say no to my babygirl? [sudden intense grunting/moaning as you fuck her face]

I know that tongue's good for something other than getting you in trouble. *Use it.*

[more moans/groans/getting your cock sucked noises]

That's it, choke on Daddy's cock. Gag on it.

Look at me, slut. I wanna see those beautiful eyes get desperate...mmm, just like that...and I love when I can feel you panic a little when I don't pull out to let you breathe...[laughing] just like that. Don't. Fight. Me. Hold it...hold it...

[long breath as you pull out of her throat] Breathe while you can, kitten. Take some nice, deep breaths and [growly] *thank me* for letting you breathe.

[pause for her thank you]

You can't even suck a cock and remember to be polite at the same time? Fucking worthless.

I could leave you here for another day. Another week. No touching, no cumming, just aching need and frustration. Leave you to sob and beg for Daddy to come back, to touch you, to give you anything. Maybe you wouldn't even be able to beg by then, maybe you'd just whine and cry like a dumb fucking animal, desperate for touch, desperate for any kind of friction against your cunt. [contemptuous] After that long, I bet you'd even ride my boot if I told you to.

No? You don't want that? Then *learn some fucking manners.*

[lighter tone] Despite all that, I'm feeling generous. I'm gonna give you what you want. [laughing] That got your attention.

[stern] *Wait.* I didn't say you could touch me yet. We're going to have to work on patience in addition to manners. You stay right there and pretend you're a well-trained little slut while I get settled.

There. Now, come sit on Daddy's lap.

That's right, ease yourself down on my cock... [moan] Fuck. Fuck. [intense whispers Your pussy's fucking drenched. You're so wet it's running down your thighs. Do you even have a brain anymore, kitten, or do you just run on instinct, doing anything you can to satisfy that desperate, aching, hungry little cunt?

Bounce on my cock. Fill yourself up, give that greedy hole what it craves. That's it, *good girl.*

Keep riding Daddy's cock, keep stroking me with that warm, wet pussy. [moans/grunts for a few seconds]

Did I tell you to stop? Then. Don't. Fucking. Stop. I don't care if it's hard to breathe. Your cunt clenches so *fucking* hard when I squeeze your little throat.

Mmm, there you go, rock your hips. You're so fucking tight, are you close already? [laughs] Do you think other girls get off so easily? So quickly? No. They enjoy the ride, they let it build up. But I guess I can't expect that from a desperate little whore like you.

But you know the rules. You don't cum until Daddy gives you permission. You wouldn't break the rules, would you? Not *again*, anyway. Not since that's what got us here in the first place.

Just hold it for Daddy. That's it...just hold it, just keep riding me.

Your needy little pussy feels so good on my cock, babygirl. I can feel how close you are, how hard you're shaking, how tense your body is.

You're gonna remember from now on who owns this cunt, aren't you? *Aren't.* *You.* Tell me. Tell me who owns it. Tell me who owns *you.*

*Good girl.*

The desperate noises you're making in the back of your throat - are those from not being able to breathe or wanting to cum?

Oh, you're so close, aren't you? You're. So. Close. You want to just let go, let it all out, cum all over Daddy's cock?

Daddy's close, too. I'm just gonna [grunt] tighten my grip on your throat- [moan] Fuck, the way you spasm around me when you can't breathe...

[draw this out, speak slowly] I told you I was feeling generous, kitten. So I'm going to let you cum...or I'm going to let you breathe. Which one do you need most?

One finger for breathe, two fingers for cum. You just tell Daddy and he'll give you what you need.

[laughing] I didn't expect anything else from a needy little slut like you. Go on then. CUM. Cum for Daddy.

That's it, milk my cock. Clench down on me and make me cum - your cunt's aching for Daddy's cum, isn't it? I'm gonna fill you up, leave my cum dripping out of you so everybody knows what a filthy slut you are for Daddy.

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Now breathe. And don't forget your manners.

Good girl.

[panting] [whispered] Only a fucked up, depraved little whore would choose an orgasm over air. And now you know what you are.

Say it.

Tell me what you are.

[pause for her to say it]

You're *Daddy's* depraved little whore. Say it.

[pause for her to say it]

[laughing, fond] Such an obedient slut. For once.

\----

[AFTERCARE MODE

This can be done with a pause between the scene and the aftercare in the same audio or as a separate audio included in the post in case folks feel the need for aftercare.]

Just breathe, kitten. Just breathe. That's it, nice deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Just rest against my chest. Breathe with me. You did such a good job, babygirl, you were so good for Daddy. I'm so proud of you. I'm just going to pull this blanket over us, hold you close, and stroke your hair. You're so precious to me, you're amazing, and I'm always going to take care of you.

Here, take a sip of water. That's a good girl. Just focus on your breathing, just focus on me. I'm here, I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere. I don't think you're pathetic and I know you have a brain, I know how smart you are. You are my beautiful little kitten and my sweet babygirl and I love that you're a slut for me.

You shouldn't feel bad for enjoying what we did, or for getting off on it. I know what you like and I give you what you like because I always want to provide those things for you. I always want to take care of you and look after you and make sure your needs are being fulfilled. What you need, like, or want is always subject to change and we can always discuss that. You never need to be ashamed or afraid of what you like or how those likes might evolve.

I'm going to take you to the tub now, kitten, and run you a warm bath. I'll wash you up and we can talk about how you're feeling, okay? I want you to eat a little snack while you're soaking, too. And then we'll find your comfiest pajamas and we can cuddle in bed until you fall asleep. How's that sound?

I think it sounds perfect, too.


End file.
